A Wonderful Trip to the Airport
by australia831
Summary: Austria, Hungary, and Prussia all go to the airport together on their way to a world meeting. Hungary has to deal with the two guys bickering, and there are some issues in the check-in process.


**A/N: This oneshot is inspired by where I am at the moment. Being stuck at an airport for nine hours apparently helps me think of fan fiction ideas. ****_What if Austria, Hungary, and Prussia had to go through annoying airport issues while traveling? _****I feel bad for Hungary. She has to deal Prussia and Austria's bickering. I do not own Hetalia.**

Hungary drove up to the American airport, grumbling. She had experienced much difficulty just getting here. She had calmly asked them both to try not to fight. They had actually done reasonably well; not calling each other names, playing tricks, or being rude. Everything was going surprisingly smoothly. That is, until Prussia decided to call shotgun.

"I would rather you not sit in ze front seat, Prussia."

"But I awesomely called it just now! Did you not hear?"

"I did, but I think that it would best for all of us if you just sat in the back."

"No vay! Vhy vould I do zat?"

"Because you can be distracting. And you vouldn't vant me to crash ze car, now vould you?"

"How am I distracting?"

"You talk loudly, zat bird is always whizzing around your head, and you put your feet up which blocks ze view partially!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No. Now go sit in ze back."

"You can't make me, aristocrat! How about _you _sit in ze back?!"

"I'm driving idiot! And I can make you, I am still a nation, unlike _some_ people."

"YOU TAKE ZAT BACK."

"Vhy vould I?! It's true."

Hungary couldn't take much more of their bickering, so she came up to them and shouted, "Alright, I'M DRIVING, you two, sit in the BACK." They both started to protest, but she threateningly raised her frying pan and they both fell silent and climbed into the car.

In the car ride, Hungary had watched them both in the rearview mirror with a careful eye, but they both just sulked and sat as far away from each other as possible. At the airport, the three nations grabbed their luggage from the trunk and Hungary returned the rented car to an employee. They piled their luggage onto a luggage carrier and Austria wheeled it inside. First, they got in line to pay for their bags and load them onto the conveyor belt that led to the plane. When it was their turn, a friendly looking woman with light brown hair tied into a bun and light makeup greeted them and told them to start weighing their bags. Hungary first lifted her small green duffel bag onto the table. Thirty-eight pounds. The woman took it and set it down on the conveyor belt. Next, Prussia took his blue and white suitcase graphitized all over with the word 'Awesome'. Forty-five pounds. The woman placed it where Hungary's had been. Finally, Austria lifted his plain black bag which had white music notes stitched into the side onto the weighing table. Fifty-six pounds. Prussia immediately began cracking up.

"Wow Roderich, looks like you packed too many of your beauty supplies! Kesesesese."

"Shut up, Gilbert!"

Hungary sighed. Now they would have to pay for overweight baggage. She told the woman they didn't have anything else, so she took Austria's heavy bag and put it on the conveyor belt. Next, they went to go through the security check. Hungary took off her shoes and put them in a bin, along with her carry-on backpack and her frying pan. The other two nations followed suit. Hungary stepped through the archway with no problem, but the machine started beeping when her bag was being scanned. The airport officials called her over as they examined the bin.

"Ma'am, you have a frying pan with you?"

"Yes, what's wrong with that? I checked and the rules say that I'm allowed," Hungary quickly rattled off, panicking a little.

"You are correct, the metal detector just warned us of this and we wanted to make sure there was nothing in here against the rules. You may take your bag."

Hungary snatched her things quickly and put her shoes back on. Then, she watched Prussia step through the archway. She breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't set off an alarm. _Maybe he actually took some regard for the rules this time_. As his bag went through the scanner, it started beeping. _I knew it was too good to be true. _She watched the employees take Prussia's things out of his carry-on until they found what they were looking for. One of them held up an unopened beer can for Prussia to see. _Really?!_

"Sir, liquids are not allowed in your carry-on, especially not alcohol. You will need to dispose of this."

He tried to sweet talk his way out of throwing away his precious beer. "Aw, guys it's just a little beer, not a big deal." Hungary knew he would get into even more trouble if she didn't intervene soon.

"I'll get rid of it," she told them. She took the beer can and pitched it in the trash. She could hear Austria trying and failing to hold back a laugh. _Prussia's facial expression must be priceless._ She asked the security officials, "Is that all?"

"Yes, here is your bag." As soon as the three had gotten out of hearing distance of the officials, Hungary yelled at Prussia, "Really? Beer?! You couldn't just wait a day?"

"Psh, how vas I supposed to know zat I couldn't bring beer?" Hungary decided to let it go for now, vowing to check his carry-on personally next time.

Austria said, "My bag vas heavier, but at least it vasn't breaking ze rules."

"Yah, vell because of you we now have to pay more. My bag is legal now, so you can just shove your fancy bag up-."

"WOULD YOU BOTH JUST SHUT UP?"

* * *

They had checked in their luggage, gone through the security check, and now all they had to do was confirm that they had all their paperwork and passports in order. A bored looking man drawled, "Let me see your passports." He looked at each of them in turn to see if their pictures matched their faces. "Elizabeta Hedervary?"

"That's me."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"Zat vould be ze awesome me."

"Roderich Edelstein?"

"Present."

He stamped each passport before handing them all back to Hungary. "You may pass."

They walked through the hallway into the waiting area where they sat down in the chairs, Hungary in the middle. For a few minutes they just watched the planes land and take off on the runway. Austria checked the time.

"It's 12:25, they should begin boarding soon." No more than seconds after he said that had passed before the speakers turned on and a woman asked for the fliers' attention.

"That should be us," Hungary happily said. All three stood up.

"Flight 698, originally scheduled to leave at 1:00 p.m. has been postponed to 9:00 due to a flat tire on the plane. We are working with an airport in Atlanta, Georgia to see if they could send us a spare tire seeing as we do not have another tire with us. We appreciate your cooperation."

"VHAT?!"

* * *

Three hours later, Hungary, Prussia, and Austria were sitting in the same chairs, unhappily watching other people go about their business and catch their flights.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Vell at least it couldn't get much vorse."

"Attention all passengers expecting to travel on flight 698. The flight has been delayed to 2:00 a.m.. We appreciate your understanding."

Austria stared daggers at Prussia. "I guess it just DID!"

**A/N: The flight delaying is based on a true story, by the way. Coming to you live from the airport at 1 in the morning. (At least when I'm writing this.) I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
